Ein wahres Hundeleben
by MiffyX
Summary: Kleine Geschichten und Drabbles zu den Puppys Remus und Sirius, mit sehr unterschiedlichen Inhalten und Zeitaltern,... Natürlich alles Slash. R&R? ...bitte?
1. Chapter 1

So, wo fange ich an D Hier ein paar kleine Geschichten, manchmal nur Drabbels zu Sirius und Remus, welche alle für meinen ganz privaten Sirius entstanden (ja genau dich, Flik) ... und somit auch ihm gewidmet sind.

Inhalt: Ganz verschieden, aber immer mit dem Augenmerk auf Sirius und Remus, welche manchmal noch Schüler, manchmal Hund und Werwolf oder auch allein im Grimmauld Place sind.

Warnungen: Das ist Slash... Also die Beziehung zweier männlicher Hauptcharaktere, die sich mehr als nur freundschaftlich umarmen. Wenn ihr es nicht leiden könnt, dann lest es lieber nicht. Könnte manchmal auch ein wenig angsty sein ;P Außerdem habe ich keinen Beta Leser... -.- Also ignoriert die Fehler.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer meine schmutzige Phantasie. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern nur JKR (obwohl sie es nach Deathly Hallows eigentlich nicht mehr verdient hat)... Magic Works gehört den Weird Sisters ;)

Pairing: Remus/Sirius aka Puppy Love

Und nun viel Spass beim Lesen und über Kritik und Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Magic works

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long __enough_

Ihm war nicht sonderlich kalt und trotzdem schlang er die Arme, um seinen Körper und versuchte so die Wärme zu erhalten. Die Knie hielt er nahe an seine Brust gezogen und seine gesamte Haltung wirkte schützend, als erwartete er ein nahes Unheil. Sein Kopf lehnte an der kühlen Scheibe, durch welche man einen Blick auf die Ländereien zu erhaschen vermochte und das sandfarbene Haar fiel ihm in die Augen. Noch war die Sonne noch nicht über den Horizont gestiegen und dichte Nebelfelder zogen über die Wiesen, weilten über dem Wald und würden erst in einigen Minuten verschwinden. Auch wenn er kaum glaubte, dass die Sonne tatsächlich einen Sieg über das trübe Wetter zu erlangen vermochte.

Nun waren auch die letzen warmen Tage verschwunden und hatten dem Herbst mit seinen Stürmen Platz geschaffen. Es faszinierte ihn, wie das farbige Laub im Reigen durch die Luft tanzte und wie die Natur sich auf einen langen Schlaf vorbereitete. Noch lag alles in völliger Stille und nur das Atmen der anderen drei Marauders war zu hören. Ab und an lachte James im Schlaf und Peter neigte zu einem komischen Geräusch, wenn er die Position wechselte. Dies alles wirkte so erschreckend vertraut, dass es ihm eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken trieb. Er liebte diese Momente in denen die Zeit still zu stehen schien und in welchen man sich kaum getraute sich zu bewegen, da es der Perfektion schaden würde. Eine falsche Bewegung, ein unbedachtes Atem und der Zauber wäre zerstört und für immer vergangen.

Er brauchte diese ruhigen Stunden in denen ihn niemand beobachtete und niemand über seine Handlungen wertete. Die meisten Nächte wirkten für ihn sowieso bereits kürzer, als die seiner Freunde und er fand selten Schlaf nachdem er einmal erwachte. Manchmal wünschte er sich die Zeit würde niemals fortlaufen und ihr letztes gemeinsames Jahr ewig wären, all die Streiche und das arglose Lachen. Welch Zukunft wartete schon auf ihn. Welch Aussichten für einen registrierten Werwolf, dem nur durch Gnade ermöglicht worden war, Hogwarts überhaupt zu besuchen. In diesen Sekunden nahmen seine Gedanken jenen Lauf, wie so oft zuvor in den ersten Wochen des Schuljahres und ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

Er sollte wohl aufhören darüber zu sinnieren und sich besser auf die Arbeiten konzentrieren, welche die Professoren verteilten. Der Gryffindor lehnte mit fast seinem gesamten Körper gegen das Fenster, als er plötzlich das Rascheln von Decken vernahm und wenig später das Öffnen von Vorhängen. Nackte Füße tappten über den Boden und er brauchte sich nicht einmal, umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer von ihnen noch erwacht war.

Sirius Black schien einen bestimmten Gang inne zu haben, welcher fast die Persönlichkeit offenbarte. Energisch, dabei jedoch kontrolliert und doch mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit gepaart, die nach dem Auszug bei seiner Familie nachgelassen zu haben schien, als hätte er ihn gestärkt, wenn auch im gleichen Maße verletzt. Remus wollte nicht länger darüber grübeln, weshalb er dies wusste und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„oony?". Seine Stimme klang noch völlig verschlafen und von daher recht nuschlig, so das Remus nur ahnte, was der Schwarzhaarige da sagte. Er klang, als würde der Traum noch immer vor seinen Augen verweilen und die Realität nur langsam ihren Weg finden. Freiwillig stand ein Sirius Black am Samstag nicht, um diese Zeit auf und so war es kein Wunder, dass dessen Haar unordentlich in alle Richtungen abstand und das sein Schlafanzug an manchen Stellen im falschen Winkel am Körper lag, was einen Blick auf blasse Haut offenbarte. Insgesamt ergab sein gesamter Aufzug ein Bildnis, welches kaum zu dem Klischee des arroganten Reinblutes passen wollte und das dem Werwolf Röte in die Wangen trieb.

Rasch ließ er seine Haare diesen Umstand verbergen.

Eine Eigenart, die er sehr zu seinem Leidwesen bereits einige Zeit anwenden musste. Wann es begonnen hatte, wusste er bereits nicht mehr, doch er ahnte, dass dies, was er fühlte nicht sonderlich normal für einen Jungen seines Alters und seiner Reputation war. Ein seltsames Verlangen schien sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen, eine Sehnsucht, welche er nicht erfüllen könnte, wobei die Lösung beinahe zum Greife nahe bei ihm verweilte. Das erste Mal schien er es bemerkt zu haben, als sie im dritten Jahr nach Hogsmeade reisen durften und stetiger Schnee, die Landschaft in Puderzucker tauchte.

Weiße Flocken waren lose im Haar des Blacks gelandet, hatten seine Wangen gerötet und ein fröhliches Glimmen in dessen Augen gezaubert, wie es vorher noch niemals zu entdecken gewesen war. Eine Schneeballschlacht besiegelte den glücklichen Tag, der jeden von ihnen auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben würde. Damals trat das merkwürdige Zerren in seinem Magen zum ersten Mal auf und wollte seit dem, nie mehr so recht verschwinden. Es benötigte weitere Jahre bis er begriff, was dies wirklich bedeutete und wie er damit umgehen sollte, ohne das er seine Freunde mit einer weiteren Lüge belastete. Allerdings wirkte der 17 Jährige im Schweigen, mehr als geschult und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer.

Oh, er sollte seine Gedanken nicht in diese Richtung driften lassen. Dort verborgen lag nur Leid und die Einsamkeit, welchen er sich an diesem Morgen nicht aussetzen wollte. Er wagte es nicht dem Anderen in die Augen zu blicken und konzentrierte sich auf den Nebel, der nun langsam an Höhe gewann. Besonders die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn nun durchbrachen wirkten, wie eine wahrhaft schöne Schöpfung und es beruhigte seine Seele.

„Was machst du schon so früh hier?". Langsam gewann die Stimme an Klarheit und Remus vermochte sich ihr nicht länger zu entziehen. Sirius rieb sich verschlafen den Kopf und setzte sich schließlich auf die Fensterbank, die genug Platz für sie bot. Lapidar lehnt sich der Animagus gegen die Wand und beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Seine Augen wirkten genauso müde, wie seine restliche Haltung und der Präfekt konnte sich des Schmunzelns nicht mehr erwehren. Doch jeder von ihnen sah nach dem Erwachen wohl so aus, auch wenn das jedwede Träume der kichernden Sechstklässlerinnen vernichten würde. Selbst ein Sirius Black schaute am Morgen nicht aus, wie ein junger Gott, auch wenn er dies gerne zu bestreiten wagte.

„Weiß nicht… Ich konnte wohl einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Das Rätsel ist doch eher…", begann er mit amüsierter Stimme und ergänzte die Frage dann.

„Was machst du, um diese Zeit bereits außerhalb des Bettes.". Er bettete seinen Kopf auf die Knie und blickte Sirius an, der in diesen Moment ebenfalls zu lächeln begann und dann mit den Augen rollte.

„Das ist eine äußerst geschickte Frage, Mr. Moony.". Padfoot schloss die Augen und bald glaubte Remus, dass er erneut eingeschlafen war, doch schließlich kam noch eine Antwort.

„Ich denke… Ich habe schlecht geträumt.". Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Siebtklässlers war nicht sonderlich überzeugend, die ungewöhnlich helle Färbung seiner Haut trug nur noch zum Erscheinung bei und der Werwolf legte die Stirn in Falten. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er die sachte Veränderung im Verhalten seines Freundes bemerkt und war verwundert darüber gewesen, wie wenige Damen er doch traf und wie wenige Streiche noch auf sein Konto gingen, die nur zu gerne von James und Peter übernommen worden waren. Zu Beginn noch schob Remus diesen Umstand auf eine eingetretene reifere Haltung, die seinem Alter entsprach, aber ihn ließ die Vermutung nicht ruhen, dass da eine weitere Tatsache verborgen war und das Padfoot diese gewissenhaft vor ihnen verbarg.

„Willst du darüber sprechen?". Er versuchte die Sorge nicht zu deutlich aus seinen Worten klingen zu lassen, auch wenn ihm dies nicht wirklich gelang. Der Siebtklässler reagierte niemals sonderlich gut auf diese Emotion und blockte meißt ab, wenn man ihn näher zu solch einem Thema befragte. Sirius schüttelte sein Haupt und lehnte es dann ebenfalls gegen das kalte Glas, wobei ein fast wehmütiger Ausdruck in die stürmischen Augen trat. Remus konnte sich dem Eindruck nicht erwehren, wie hilflos und verlassen der Schwarzhaarige in diesen Sekunden wirkte und unterdrückte den Reflex ihn in seine Arme zu schließen. Was auch immer ihn geweckt hatte, war nicht sonderlich gnädig mit ihm umgegangen und hatte den sonst so fröhlichen Charakter nachdenklich werden lassen. Nur selten zeigte der andere Marauder jene Seite an sich und Moony fühlte sich beinahe stolz, dass er es häufig in seiner Gegenwart tat. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten in Schweigen.

„Und hast du deine Festrobe schon für den heutigen Abend aus dem Schrank gesucht?". Sofort zog sich eine Röte über die feinen Züge des Werwolfes und er begann nervös mit seinen Händen zu spielen. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es zum alljährlichen Halloweenfest diesmal einen Ball geben sollte, zu welchem jeder ab der dritten Stufe eingeladen war und auf den sich so manch Pärchen bereits Ewigkeiten freute. Schon die gesamte letzte Woche wirkte das Gekicher der Mädchen fast unerträglich, wenn sie in die Nähe von dem Animagus kamen und selbst er hatte einige Angebote bekommen, um die Blässe aus seinem Gesicht zu treiben. Eine Tatsache, die nun auch seine Ohren in ein tiefes Rot tauchte, selbst wenn er niemanden an seine Seite wählte, da sich die einzige Person, der er nahe sein wollte ihm direkt gegenüber weilte.

Ihm selbst schien es direkt egal zu sein, fast ein wenig belanglos, in Anbetracht dessen, was in der wirklichen Welt geschah, aber eventuell lag es genau an diesem Fakt, dass sich jeder auf die Kurzweil freute und so von Krieg und Prüfungen abgelenkt wirkte. Es hieß sogar, dass Dumbledore eine Kapelle eingeladen hatte, die den Raum mit Musik erfüllte und von der Dekoration würde wohl jedem der Atem schocken, während die Tänzer über das Parkett schwebten. Verlegen schob er sich blondes Haar aus der Stirn.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es beinahe vergessen.". Sirius klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und kicherte leise.

„Das ist vielleicht sogar die richtige Entscheidung, wenn ich an all die gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen denke, die da heute noch auf mich zu kommen und all die aufreizenden Damen.". Erneut nahmen seine Augen einen abwesenden Ausdruck an, selbst wenn die Worte dazu einen Widerspruch bildeten und starrten ebenfalls in die Ferne und wieder vermochte Moony sich nur durch äußersten Willen davon abzuhalten, ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

„Aber es wird unser letztes Halloween hier in Hogwarts sein und wir sollten es wohl genießen.", murmelte der Gryffindor leise. In diesem Moment trafen sich die Augen der beiden Marauder, weilten sogar eine Sekunde zu lange aufeinander und schienen sich kaum voneinander lösen zu können. Bis ein Kissen zwischen ihnen landete und bald darauf eine amüsierte Stimme erklang.

„Ihr Beiden seht aus, wie absolute Krisenstimmung.". Peter sah ebenso übermüdet aus, wie auch Sirius es tat und wenig später trat auch James auf den Platz, wobei ihm die Brille recht schief auf der Nase saß. Ohne zu fragen, quetschte er sich zwischen seine Freunde und auch Wormtail versuchte sein Glück, was jedoch in einem lauten Plumps und einigem Fluchen von Statten ging. Schon war die Spannung gelöst und lautes Gelächter hallte durch die morgendliche Stille, das jede Sorge und Angst vor der Zukunft verblassen ließ.

---

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Und weiter mit dem Spass xD

---

Magic Works Part 2 

Sein Atem bildete weiße Wolken, als er ausatmete, da die Temperatur je tiefer die Sonne sank, ebenso kälter wurde. Remus beobachtete ihren Flug bevor er einen weiteren Schluck aus der braunen Flasche nahm, die in seiner Linken weilte. Heiß brannte es in seiner Kehle und wärmte seinen dürren Körper von innen, wobei die Welt in wirren Farben verschwamm. Die Robe, welche an vielen Stellen zusammen geflickt worden war, hielt den herbstlichen Wind nicht länger ab und so wirkte er direkt erfreut über den Alkohol, der ihm half. Vor dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte er das Zeug niemals angerührt, sogar moralische Einwände gehegt, danach jedoch, wirkte es wie eine willkommene Abwechslung aus dem Trübsinn, der er gerne frönte. An sich wirkte er auch nicht wie jemand, der sonderlich schnell einem Rausch verfiel und so folgte bald der nächste Schluck, der den Inhalt reduzierte.

Rosenduft hing flüchtig in der Luft und überdeckte sogar den Geruch, der aus der großen Halle strömte. Der Feuerwhiskey war ein Geschenk von James gewesen zu seinem Geburtstag, das der Werwolf unter seinem Bett versteckte, bis er es im richtigen Moment zu benutzen vermochte. Und genau dieser Moment schien jetzt gekommen. Remus lehnte sich gegen die kühle Steinmauer und balancierte die große Flasche zwischen seinen Fingern. Mittlerweile war sie um die Hälfte erleichtert worden und er es sicher noch bis auf den Boden schaffen. Er schloss die Lider und versuchte die Fröhlichkeit, die glücklichen Gesichter und die prächtigen Farben aus seinem Geist zu bannen, die er an diesem Abend erblickt hatte.

Von Beginn an wirkte die Idee den Ball zu besuchen völlig falsch und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, es doch getan zu haben. James hatte seine Freunde rasch für Lily verlassen, die in einem tiefroten Kleid eine wahre Augenweide bildete und niemand nahm es ihm übel, dass er sich in den folgenden Stunden mit ihr beschäftigte. Remus freute sich für Prongs und lachte gerne über all seine vergeblichen Versuche die Dame seines Herzens zu gewinnen und wenn er es recht bedachte, dann würden für die Zwei wohl nach der Schule auch die Hochzeitsglocken schlagen. Eine Vorstellung, die ihn zu gleichen Anteilen mit Wehmut, wie auch mit Glück erfüllte. Aber das Leben bestand nun einmal aus Verlust.

Sogar Peter schien eine Begleitung gefunden zu haben. Eine recht ansehnliche Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, welche den Jungen all ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Remus hätte nie geahnt, wie geschickt sich der Ratten Animagus, doch tatsächlich bei einem Walzer anstellte, wenn er es selbst nicht erblickt hätte. Jeder von ihnen schien fröhlich und alles strahle im goldenen Licht der Kerzen, die magisch in der Luft schwebten und in so manchem Kürbis versteckt worden waren. Er selbst schien ohne sonderliche Begeisterung im Saal aufgetaucht, hatte sich für seine alten Roben geschämt und nur rasch etwas von dem Festmahl genommen, bevor er sich einen Schatten suchte, aus welchem er als stummer Beobachter die ausgelassene Stimmung zu verfolgen vermochte. Von Padfoot sah er lange Augenblicke nichts, bis er ihn zusammen mit Miranda Mason in eindeutiger Position erblickte und sie verbargen sich nicht einmal besonders geschickt. Nun gut,… Die Professoren drückten an diesem Abend alle Augen zu und sahen über Unzucht hinweg.

Moony vermochte nicht wirklich zu sagen, was er gefühlt hatte, doch er spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen schossen und er so rasch, wie es ihm eben möglich war, aus der großen Halle floh. Das Bild der Beiden hatte sich in seinen Geist gebrannt und war zu einem deutlichen Zeichen dafür geworden, dass seine Träume und Hoffnungen nicht sonderlich viel wert waren und niemals in Erfüllung gingen. Sirius sah niemals mehr in ihm, als einen guten Freund, welchen er nach dem Ende des siebten Jahres vielleicht sogar vergaß, in Anbetracht der Karriere, die ihm so deutlich offen stand. Also was sollte er sich weiterhin vorspielen, wenn es doch klüger erschien die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren und sich mit dem Schicksal zufrieden zu geben. Am Ende würde ein Werwolf stetig allein enden.

Remus versuchte die Musik zu ignorieren, die an seine Ohren drang und die Gedanken an all die verliebten Paare, die sich in diesen Minuten in Hogwarts tummelten. Eine sachte Übelkeit schlich sich in seinen Magen, wenn er zu lange daran dachte und die gesamte kitschige Atmosphäre ließ ihn bitter aufstoßen, was er mit noch mehr Whiskey unterdrückte.

„Trinkst du etwa alleine, Moony? Du weißt, du sollst das nicht tun.". Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, da er keine Schritte vernommen hatte und so völlig aus den Gedanken über seine nicht sonderlich rosige Zukunft fiel. Der schwache Duft von Sirius lag in der Luft, wenn er auch übertüncht wurde, durch irgendein teures Parfum, welches eindeutig von einer Frau stammte. Das Gesicht des Animagus blieb in der Dunkelheit verborgen, aber Remus erkannte genau, die nun schlecht sitzende Kleidung und den Lippenstift, welchen er sich mit hastigen Handgriffen vom Hals wischte. Er runzelte die Stirn, öffnete schließlich die Augen und setzte aus reiner Provokation die Flasche erneut an.

„Und wenn ja? Was interessiert dich das überhaupt, Padfoot…! Spar dir deine Sorgen für jemanden der es verdient hat und wird Miranda dich nicht vermissen, wenn du hier deine Zeit verschwendest?". Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt bitter und nur der Alkohol in seinen Venen hatte ihn dazu gebracht überhaupt solche Worte zu formulieren. Was scherte es ihn auch noch groß, wie Black über ihn dachte. Es bereute es nicht einmal so gesprochen zu haben, viel mehr spürte er die Erleichterung in seinem Bauch, als er dies tat und die Last, die von ihm hinab glitt. Der Schwarzhaarige trat nun in das Licht und Remus fühlte, wie sein Herz aussetzte, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte. Anstatt wütend zu reagieren oder sogar einfach zu gehen, entdeckte er etwas Verletztes in dessen Antlitz. Wirklich zu deuten vermochte es der Gryffindor nicht, doch es hinderte ihn daran weitere Beleidigungen auszuformulieren. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tage hatte er eine Seite von dem jungen Mann erblickt, die er sonst so gut unter Streichen und hohlen Lächeln zu verbergen wusste. Viel mehr rückte er ein Stück auf der Bank und deutete Sirius sich zu setzen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", nuschelte er dann unbeholfen und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar. Black wandte den Feuerwhiskey aus den Fingern des Freundes und leerte ihn in einem Zug, wobei nicht einmal ein sachtes Keuchen über dessen Lippen floss.

„Muss dir nicht Leid tun, nicht bei diesem starken Zeug…", sprach er nur und lehnte sich dann ebenfalls gegen die kalte Mauer, den Blick richtig Sternenzelt gerichtet.

„Weißt du… Miranda ist gar nicht so wundervoll mit ihren blauen Augen und dem blonden Haar. Eigentlich stößt sie mich direkt ab mit ihrem ständigen Lachen, dem hohlen Gerede und der vielen Dekoration hinter der sich nichts verbirgt.", sinnierte der wohl begehrteste Jungegeselle der gesamten Schule und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf.

„Eigentlich bevorzuge ich ja intelligente Konversation, auch wenn man es mir nicht direkt anmerkt. Und braune Augen haben mir schon immer besser gefallen.", fügte er ergänzend hinzu, als im Hintergrund die Band ihren letzten Song ankündigte, welcher erneut für all die Liebenden da draußen geschrieben worden war. Remus fühlte die Wärme seines Freundes und nicht nur der Alkohol förderte die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen floss. So nahe waren sie sich selten gewesen und der Schwips verstärkte die Empfindungen des Werwolfes um ein Vielfaches. Er vermochte sich an Sirius zu berauschen, wenn er nur lange genug ruhig ausharrte. Ihm viel keine Erwiderung auf diese Worte ein, viel mehr wählte er das Schweigen, da er glaubte, dass seine Stimme ihn betrügen würde. Die Melodie setzte ein, wirkte schwermütig, dann jedoch erfüllt von Leichtigkeit und nur sacht drangen die Instrumente über die Stimme der Sängerin empor.

„Moony… Ich muss… Heute Nacht habe ich davon geträumt, dass ich dich verlieren könnte.". Remus blickte in einer Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung auf den Animagus, der sonst nie, um Worte verlegen schien und es nun nicht einmal wagte in das Gesicht des Freundes zu schauen. Hatte er dies eben richtig vernommen? Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf seine Hände und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann fand sich auch auf seinem Antlitz eine gewisse schamhafte Röte wieder. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich bis es ihm direkt Schmerzen bereitete.

„Sirius, was?", weiter kam er nicht, da sein Nachbar in einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden war und nun vor ihm weilte. Das selbstsichere Grinsen schien zurück gekehrt und schon deutete der Siebtklässler eine Verbeugung an.

„Lass uns tanzen.". Er zwinkerte und hielt dem völlig perplexen Remus seine Hand entgegen, dessen Augen beinahe unschuldig auf den Füßen ruhten und davon sprachen, das ihr Besitzer nicht recht wusste, was der Black beabsichtigte, ob es sich dabei, um mehr, als nur eine neckische Anekdote handelte. Sein Atem stockte, als er seine Hand in die von Sirius legte, die größeren Finger, die kleineren umschlossen. Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper und der Animagus hob ihn direkt von seinem Platz. Das Lied klang weiter in seinen Ohren und es fühlte sich nicht fremd, oder seltsam an, als sich ein Arm, um seine Taille legte und sein Freund begann die passenden Schritte zum Takt zu vollführen. Remus vergaß alles. Es gab kein Hogwarts mehr, keine Mitschüler und keine Bitterkeit, die ihm die Sinne raubte. Viel mehr, zählte nur die Nähe zu seinem Partner, die Hand, welche er vorsichtig auf dessen Rücken platzierte und das Lächeln, dass Sirius trug. Der andere Marauder stellte sich als begabter Tänzer heraus und es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu folgen, da er sich das erste Mal seit Monaten erneut geborgen, beschützt fühlte. Tatsächlich war er nun selbst in einem kitschigen Traum gefangen und begriff zum ersten Mal, wie gut sich dies anfühlte. Padfoot senkte sein Haupt, um nur wenige Zentimeter, doch befanden sich ihre Augen nun auf gleicher Höhe. Bernstein blickte in Grau und ihre Münder trafen sich in einem verzweifelten Kuss, welcher Remus die Luft zum Atmen stahl. Endlich wich die Spannung aus seinen Gliedern und mit leiste gesprochenen Worten, bettete er seinen Kopf auf der Schulter von Sirius, während sie noch immer den Schritten folgten.

„Ich habe ewig gewartet.", flüsterte der Animagus in den Haarschopf des Kleineren.

„Ich auch.", antwortete dieser und hoffte nicht aus einem Traum gerissen zu werden.

Sie tanzten noch lange, bis die Musik bereits verklungen war und achteten nicht mehr darauf, oder auf neugierige Blicke, die man ihnen zuwarf.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Hier eine kleine Eifersuchtsszene ;P ... Warnungen, Disclaimer und alles weitere bleiben wie gehabt.

---

Where were you last night

Sirius ging unruhig auf und ab. Der Holzboden knarrte unter seinen schweren Schritten, ächzte und sein gesamter Körper schien gespannt. Die Adern traten überdeutlich an seinem Hals hervor und sogar die Luft wirkte erfüllt von nervöser Energie. Zu festen Fäusten wirkten seine Finger geballt und sein Gesicht offenbarte grimmige Entschlossenheit, gepaart mit Frustration. Die Kleidung schmiegte sich unordentlich an seinem Körper und hier und dort weilten die Überreste seines Nachtmahls. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert es ordnungsgemäß zu entsorgen und nun triefte es munter vor sich hin.

Aber es gab andere Sorgen, welche ihm die Sinne raubten und ihn davon abhielten.

Selbst den Zauberstab hielt er in seiner Nähe parat. Natürlich nur für den Notfall. Das lange Haar fiel in losen Strähnen über seine schmalen Schultern und sein Blick ging in die Leere der Wohnung, welche eigentlich nicht so leer und still sein sollte. Alles in Allem war der 20 Jährige nicht sonderlich erfreut und jeder Beobachte hätte dies sofort erkannt. Laut tickte die Standuhr und kündete von der recht späten Stunde.

Nur existierte in diesem Moment kein Beobachter und genau dies war der Grund, weshalb der Auror in Ausbildung so unruhig durch die Wohnung marschierte, die ihm und Moony gehörte. Wer hätte schon mit solch einer Entwicklung gerechnet. Er und Remus hatten sich nach ihrer Schulzeit entschlossen gemeinsam eine Bleibe zu suchen. Nicht zuletzt, da Beide ohne festen Wohnsitz lebten und der Werwolf kaum eine geregelte Anstellung fand, oder auch nur die Möglichkeit sich zu finanzieren. Niemand wollte einen Lykanthropen beschäftigten und so half der hagere Mann oftmals in der Welt der Muggel aus, wo niemand wirklich an jene Kreaturen glaubte und sich nicht über drei Tage Urlaub im Monat wunderte. Allerdings reichte auch dieser Verdienst kaum, zum Überleben.

Eine Tatsache die ihm niemals sonderlich glückliche Gedanken bescherte und ihn oftmals im sicheren Heim verweilen ließ, wo er sich in seine Bücher vertiefte, die sich bis unter die Decke stapelten. Schon immer schien sein Freund diese Möglichkeit zur Realitätsflucht gewählt. Sirius schüttelte sein Haupt und wollte jedweden friedlichen und liebevollen Gedanken an ihn vergessen. Genau dies ziemte sich in diesem Moment nicht.

„Verdammt.", brummte der Schwarzhaarige, als er im Schreiten gegen die Kante des Sessels lief und sich dabei den Zeh stieß. Murrend ließ er sich eben in jenes Möbelstück sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor Brust. Das viele auf und ab laufen würde ihm am Ende nur in den Wahnsinn treiben und kostbare Kalorien rauben, die er am Morgen brauchte.

Normalerweise weilte Remus zu Hause, wenn er vom Ministerium zurück kehrte und wartete bereits auf ihn, doch dieses Mal schien die Wohnung leer und unbenutzt geblieben. Nichts zeugte von der Anwesenheit seines vertrauten Partners, nicht einmal Essen schien angerührt worden zu sein, als würde er alleine wohnen.

Zuerst dachte der Reinblüter sich noch nichts dabei, doch als die Stunden ins Land gingen und keine Meldung erfolgte, er auch nach dem zehnten Mal suchen keine Notiz fand, schlich sich die Unruhe in seine Glieder. Es äußerte sich zuerst mit einem nervösen Tippen der Finger gegen den Tisch, schraubte sich dann zu einer Anspannung der Schultern empor, bis er schließlich angefangen hatte verzweifelt auf und an zu laufen. Sirius vermochte seine Emotionen nicht einzuordnen, da es sich zuerst anfühlte, wie Sorge. Aber wenn er länger darüber sinnierte, handelte es sich ebenfalls, um das grüne Gift der Eifersucht. Was war, wenn sich sein Werwolf mit jemand anderen traf, wenn ein Fremder, die Arme, um seinen Körper legte und leise seinen Namen flüsterte.  
Padfoot krallte die Finger in die Lehnen des weichen Sessels. Vielleicht war es ja seine Schuld gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er die Untreue zu verantworten… Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, erinnerte sich dabei an den morgendlichen Streit, welchen die Zwei ausgefochten hatten. Natürlich schien es erneut, um das Thema der Miete, der Versorgung gegangen und weder Sirius noch Remus wollten in ihrem Stolz nachgehen und trennten sich ohne ein Wort der Zärtlichkeit. Nun bereute er die Vorwürfe und die Argumente, die er verwendete, doch so schien es ihm nun einmal im Blut zu liegen. Wenn es Streit gab, dann war er zu wütend, als das es noch wirkliche kluge Worte gab, die ihm aus dem Mund flossen. Es grenzte ja direkt an ein Wunder, dass er nicht handgreiflich geworden war und Remus ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte.

Der Animagus knurrte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Eigentlich sollte er sich in sein Bett begeben, damit er nicht am Morgen völlig erschöpft zur Arbeit flog, doch seine verletzte Ehre wollte nicht nachgeben. Niemand sollte ihm je nachsagen, dass er nicht stur war. Der Mann schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich nach vorne, fast wollte er zu einem Buch greifen, doch dafür fehlte ihm die Konzentration vollends.

Das Ticker der Uhr schien immer lauten zu werden und der Zeiger bewegte sich unablässig weiter, sprach bereits von den ersten Morgenstunden und Remus war immernoch nicht zurückgekehrt. Was war, wenn er ihn endgültig vertrieben hatte? Ihn mit seiner arroganten Art und den verletzenden Worten von sich gestoßen? Wenn sein Geliebter einsam durch die Straßen streifte und versuchte eine neue Bleibe, eine neue Liebe zu finden, die ihm Unterschlupf gewährte. Sirius lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, wenn er diese Möglichkeit auch nur für einen kurzen Moment in Betracht zog. Fremde Augen bildeten sich in seinem Geiste, die seinen Moony ansehen, fremde Hände, die ihn berührten. Mit einem Laut der Verzweiflung kämpfte er sich aus dem Sessel empor und begann erneut durch das gemütliche Wohnzimmer zu gehen, bis ihm die Füße schmerzten.

Dann öffnete sich kurz bevor es drei Uhr nachts schlug die Tür und Remus kehrte zurück. Seine Roben hingen unordentlich an seinem Körper und seine Augen glänzten glasig, während er den Mantel im Flur auszog, um dann vorsichtig nach Leben zu fahnden. Mit der Attacke, die folgte, hätte er kaum gerechnet, besonders nicht nach dem Trinkgelage, welches er mit Peter veranstaltet hatte, um erneut auf die baldige Geburt eines kleinen James anzustoßen. Der Konsum wirkte enorm und der Animagus reagierte zu schnell, als das es ihm gelungen wäre einen Gedanken an Wehren zu verschwenden.

Sirius presste den kleineren Mann mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen die Wand, drückte dessen Arme fest an den Hintergrund und hielt Remus in einem Klammergriff, aus welchem es kein Entkommen gab. Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn und heißer Atem streifte über die Haut des Werwolfes, der es kaum wagte Luft zu holen. Angst und Verwirrung zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht ab, da er sich eines Fehlers kaum bewusst war und der Alkohol nur langsam aus seinem Geist wich. Trotzdem bildete sich deutlich eine Gänsehaut, die die Härchen an seinen Armen Aufrecht stehen ließ. Den Black vermochte man in solchen Launen nicht einzuschätzen und wer ahnte schon, was noch folgte.

„Mach das nie wieder!". Der Animagus küsste seinen Freund heftig und biss in dessen Unterlippe, was Moony leicht aufseufzen ließ, während sich seine Nägel in das weiche Fleisch bohrten. Das Blut schmeckte eisig, auf seinen Lippen und stürzte ihn einen direkten Rausch, der Geschmack dünkte ihm süßer, als jeder Wein. Warum schien er doch auf ihn wütend gewesen und hatte den Abend mit düsteren Gedanken verbracht? Die Vorwürfe vergingen rasch, als Remus seine schlanken Finger über den Rücken von Sirius gleiten ließ, hier und da sachten Druck ausübten. Seine Lippen wanderten stetig tiefer und schon lag die Kleidung vergessen am Boden. Manche Knöpfe schienen in einem Anfall aus Leidenschaft einfach abgesprungen und überflüssig geworden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch öfters fort bleiben.", murmelte er und schlang die Arme fest, um Padfoot.

„Eifersucht steht dir.".

Fin

---


	4. Chapter 4

Das ist uns einmal beim Rollenspiel eingefallen o.ô Fragt bitte gar nicht weiter und lest einfach... xD Und wieder gehört alles der reizenden JKR

---

Dipp

Völlige Stille herrschte im Grimmauld Place 12. Ein bleicher Halbmond wachte über die lebendigen Seelen und thronte am Himmel, wie es seine Bestimmung war. Sogar Ms Black lag verborgen hinter einem roten Vorhang, welcher ihre Hasstiraden schluckte und sie von der Umwelt ausgrenzte. Niemand würde ihn so rasch, von diesem Ort entfernen und sich den Worten der alten Hexen aussetzen, die selbst nach ihrem Tod keine Ruhe geben wollte. Noch immer versuchte ein jeder sie völlig von der Wand zu ziehen und zu zerstören, aber bisher ohne wirklichen Erfolg.

Nicht ein Mitglied des Ordens, weilte, um jene Zeit noch in dem alten Gemäuer beschäftigte sich mit wichtigen Aufgaben und so wirkte es direkt verwunderlich, dass aus dem Schlafzimmer von Sirius Black Geräusche klangen, die gar befremdlich in einer Welt voll Magie wirkten.

Da tönten laute und aufgebrachte Muggel über ihre typischen Probleme und am Ende klang es, als würden Stühle zerbrochen werden. Über all dem versuchte ein verzweifelter Mann Ruhe in das Geschehen zu bringen, wurde aber ebenfalls von einem Stück Holz zum Schweigen gebracht. Kein wirklich schönes Geräusch und doch starrten die zwei Gestalten, die sich in diesem Moment im Schlafzimmer des Animagus aufhielten gebannt auf die Ereignisse. Vor einigen Tagen hatten Harry und er ein Untersuchungsobjekt für Arthurs Geburtstag besorgen wollen und dies war dabei herausgekommen, nachdem die Feier vorbei wirkte und niemand mehr darauf achtete.

Ein Fernseher. Kein besonders schöner oder auch nur auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik, doch er präsentierte flackernde Bilder, die besonders das Reinblut mehr als fesselten. Selten hatte etwas ihn so in seinen Bann geschlagen. Gemütlich lümmelte er auf seinem Bett und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während seine Beine lang vor ihm ausgestreckt verweilten. Der Werwolf, der sich daneben in die Decken gekuschelt hatte, frönten exakt der selben Stellung, wirkte aber weit weniger interessiert an den bunten Bildern, die er bereits in seiner Kindheit kennen gelernt hatte.

Beide Magier hatten auf jedwede förmliche Kleidung verzichtet und nun weilte kaum mehr als Boxershorts an ihnen und gebraucht aussehende T Shirts, was der Stimmung allerdings keinen Abbruch tat. Remus fühlte sich in solch lapidarer Gewandung nicht wirklich wohl und vor jedem Anderen, außer dem Schwarzhaarigen, würde er die vielen Narben verstecken, die seine Glieder zierten und so deutlich im schummrigen Licht wirkten. Bei keinem anderen Menschen, außer vielleicht seinen Eltern, hatte er sich jemals zu geborgen und geschützt gefühlt, als vermochte niemand ihn zu erreichen. Wie eine winzige Perfektion in einer Welt voll Chaos, Leid und Krieg. Und nun sah man eben zusammen auf den Fernseher. Was unternahm man nicht alles für die gemütliche Unterhaltung und einen friedlichen Abend zwischen Liebenden.

Den zentralen Punkt zwischen den Beiden bildeten allerdings die Kartoffelchips, dessen Krümel bereits überall verbreitet lagen und welche in der Nacht ihre Haut kratzen würden. Vielleicht würden sie bei anderen Aktivitäten auch einfach zerquetscht werden.

Auf ihren Bäuchen, jedenfalls pressten sie das Kreuz durch, damit die dürren Heeren so etwas vorzuweisen vermochten. Molly würde bei dem Anblick fast eine Träne im Augenwinkel haben, da sie ihre Schützlinge für direkt abgemagert hielt. Die Rippen vermochte man ja direkt zu zählen, doch weder Lykanthropie noch Azkaban waren förderlich für die Ernährung. Padfoot hatte ein bisschen mehr Erfolg, aber sonderlich wölben tat sich bei Beiden noch immer nichts, aber dazu ruhte jeweils eine Schale erfüllt mit unterschiedlichen Dippen auf diesen.

Remus balancierte den Käse, während Sirius die scharfe Variante auf sich gestellt hatte. Keiner von Beiden wusste, wer diese Idee gehabt hatte und doch fanden sie den Weg immer wieder zum Bauch des Anderen, was nicht ohne viel Gelächter von Statten zu gehen vermochte. Es glich einer innigen Geste der Vertrautheit und des alltäglichen Wahnsinns. In diesem Moment strahlte eine Werbung für Bratpfannen über die Mattscheibe und keiner der Marauder achtete darauf. Die Erinnerung würde lange in ihren Geistern aufgehoben sein.

Ab und an fiel ein großer Klecks auf ihren Leib und gerade eben war es erneut geschehen, bevor der Chip überladen zum Mund von Sirius gewandert war. Remus kicherte und nahm selbst ein Stück aus der Tüte, nur um diesen dann in dem Fleck auf seinem Freund einzutauchen.

„Köstlich.".

Fin

---


	5. Chapter 5

Was dabei herauskommt, wenn Sirius den armen Remus mit auf ein Konzert schleppt und der Werwolf so gar keine Lust hat XD Jkr gehört alles ...

---

I don´t feel like dancing

„Sirius Black! Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein!", murmelte Remus in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut, während er versuchte durch die Massen von Hexen und Zauberern zu gelangen, die seinen Weg versperrten. Nicht mit sonderlichem Erfolg, da niemand hier darauf achtete, wie und wo er seine Schritte hin platzierte und er schon jetzt mindestens fünf Stellen aufweisen könnte, die blaue Flecke trugen. Schon rempelte eine Rothaarige im knappen Röcken den ehemaligen Professor an und verzog nichtmal ihr Gesicht über die ungewollte Berührung. Remus zweifelte stark an seinen Überlebenschancen und ging im Geist bereits sein Testament durch. Viel gab es nicht zu erben, doch der Gedanke zählte. Außerdem trug ein ganzer Haufen dieser verrückten Jugendlichen auch noch Metall an ihrer Kleidung, das direkt gefährlich aussah und bei seinem Glück befand sich da irgendwo Silber, welches ihn zusätzlich verletzte. Überall gab es wilde Frisuren, zerrissene Kleidung, die an manchen Stellen weit aufsprang und bunt geschminkte Gesichter, die fast erschreckend in der schummrigen Halle wirkten. Das Murmeln hunderten Stimmen klang kaum durch den dichten, von Nikotin geschwängerten Nebel, der ihm bereits jetzt den Schweiß heraus trieb.

Er verfluchte seinen Freund dafür, dass er ihn mitgenommen hatte und noch mehr verfluchte er Tonks, die die Karten nicht hatte benutzen können, aufgrund einer wichtigen Mission des Ordens. Wieso war niemand anderes greifbar gewesen, als er und der Animagus. Sirius reagierte kaum auf die Worte, legte nur einen Arm, um den kleineren Mann und zog in schneller mit vor die Bühne.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst, Schatz. Und wir werden jetzt Spass haben.". Moony bezweifelte das doch stark. Erstens wirkte er viel zu alt für dieses Ereignis, da die meisten Personen hier, um die 15 Jahre jünger waren, als er und zweitens fühlte er sich in so großen Mengen niemals wirklich wohl. Schließlich schafften sie es direkt vor die erhöhte Plattform, auf welcher bereits Instrumente ruhten, welche von Dudelsack bishin zur Gitarre reichten. Es gab einige giftige Blicken, die man ihnen zuwarf, da Padfoot mehr als einmal seine Ellenbogen einsetzte, doch nun vermochten sie auch die Band zu erkennen. Remus legte kaum Wert darauf, die Weird Sisters von so Nahem zu erleben, aber nun gab es keine Rückkehr mehr, da sich in seinem Rücken bereits die Gemeinschaft schloss.

Er versuchte seinen Atem abflachen zu lassen, seinen Puls zu beruhigen und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Erschwerend kam noch dazu, dass Tonks für ihn Kleidung herausgesucht hatte, die er im normalen Leben kaum tragen würde. Da fand sich eine unpfleglich behandelte Jeans an seinen Beinen und ein schlecht sitzendes Shirt, welches das Logo der Band zeigte, an seinem Oberkörper, was viele neugierige Blicke auf seine Narben zog. Einfach wunderbar.

Auch seine Haare hatten eine unmögliche Behandlung erfahren und bewegten sich nur wirr, um sein Haupt. War er dafür nicht zu alt. Immerhin stachen sie so nicht allzu stark aus der Masse heraus und niemand lachte über die zwei älteren Herren.

Sirius dagegen fühlte sich anscheinend völlig in seinem Element. Nicht nur, dass sein Lächeln kaum mehr verschwinden wollte, nein er bewegte sich, als wäre er ständig in dieser Szene unterwegs. Seine Augen schienen sogar dezent von einem schwarzen Strich umrandet und die düstere Kleidung schmiegte sich passend an seinen Körper. Das lange Haar fiel glatt über schmale Schultern und nichts zeugte davon, dass seine Begleitung nicht an diesen Ort gehörte.

Mehr als einmal, hatte ihnen Männer und Frauen direkt eifersüchtige Blicke zu geworfen, was dem Black sicherlich gefiel und Remus Röte in die Wangen trieb. Moony hatte ihn lange Monate nicht mehr so erleichtert und fröhlich gesehen und dafür nahm er dann auch das Leid solch einer Veranstaltung auf sich und versuchte nicht allzu kritisch zu wirken.  
Er lächelte, als auf Sirius blickte, doch dann wurde es im Saal dunkel, die Lichter erstarben und ein Ruck ging durch die Masse. Der Mann fühlte, wie seine Beine direkt fortgerissen wurden und wie sich viele unbekannte Gliedmaßen in sein Fleisch bohrten. Nur durch das beherzte Eingreifen des Animagus befand er sich danach in einer stehenden Haltung, aber nun fehlte jedweder Platz, um überhaupt die Arme zu heben oder sich auch nur zu drehen. Erneut stieg die Panik in seinen Geist.

Die ersten Töne hallten durch die Luft, spielten mit seinen empfindlichen Sinnen und ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Das Rufen und Kreischen der Masse schwoll zu Hysterie an und dann entzündeten sich magische Feuer und sechs Gestalten traten auf, welche von besonderen Zeichnungen im Gesicht bishin zu altertümlichen Gewändern, außergewöhnlich aussahen.

Besonders der Sänger wirkte, wie der Mittelpunkt von Allem und er vernahm lautes, weibliches Gekreische aus jeder Ecke.

An seinem schmächtigen Körper hingen Rabenfedern, bedeckte kaum die Brust, während seine Hose verdammt eng und glitzernd die Beine betonte. Kein Wunder, dass Nymphadora ihn so sehr liebte und ihr gesamtes Zimmer mit seinen Postern bedeckt hatte.

Remus riss die Augen auf, da er ihm direkt in sein Gesicht zu blicken vermochte und spürte, wie nun auch ihn die Stimmung erreichte, besonders da ihm der Mann zuzwinkerte. Ihm? Remus schluckte schwer und versuchte sich einen weiteren Fixpunkt zu suchen.

„Ah, jetzt hast du anscheinend doch Spass.", feixte Sirius und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich erneut abwandte und sich zu der Musik bewegte. Bei ihm sah es völlig natürlich aus und äußerst elegant aus, während der Werwolf kaum mehr, als ein sachtes Bewegen des Hauptes und der Beine zu Stande brachte. Nicht einmal das war sonderliche Eigeninitiative, sondern resultierte aus dem Drängen und Schieben der anderen Besucher.

Zwar wirkte die Musik, nicht wie jene, welche er liebend gerne hörte, aber als das erste Lied verklungen war und er sich an die Stimme von Myron und das Dudelsackspiel von Gideon gewöhnt hatte, gefiel es ihm beinahe. Die meisten Rhythmen waren schnell und die Jugendlichen begannen sich munter und mit voller Absicht durch die Gegend zu schubsen, was Sirius augenscheinlich begrüßte. Nur der Lykanthrop versuchte sich verzweifelt aus diesen Gebaren heraus zu halten, da es ihm nicht so nach Schmerzen stand. Hier und da entzündeten sich an dramatischen Stellen Feuer, die rasch die Form von Drachen und Phönixen annahmen, als sie über die Häupter zogen.

Remus warf einen Blick, um sich herum, als ein eher trauriges Stück gespielt wurde und wirkte beeindruckt von den glasigen Augen und apathischen Gesichter in die er blickte. Anscheinend wurden sie berührt und waren in kurzen Momenten vereint, wo es nicht mehr zählte, in welchen Beruf oder in welches Heim man zurückkehrte. Hier wirkte es ja nicht einmal bedeutend, dass ein Monster unter ihnen weilte, da keiner auch nur für zwei Sekunden den Blick auf seine Arme richtete. Vielleicht war es doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen, dass Tonks ihnen die Karten überlassen hatte.

Nach einer guten Stunde dann, setzte die Band nach einer Pause den Auftritt mit einer Ballade fort, die von tragischer Liebe und der folgenden Einsamkeit sprach und auch dem letzten echten Fan die Feuchtigkeit in die Augenwinkel trieb. Remus bemerkte gerade noch, wie sich Arme um ihn legten und er ein vertrautes Haupt auf seiner Schulter spürte, der bekannte Duft in seine Nase stieg und sie sich vorsichtig im Takt bewegten. Keiner betrachtete sie merkwürdig, alles achtete auf die Melodien und er beschloss Tonks später dafür ein Geschenk zu machen.

„Ich liebe dich.", folgte ein heiseres Flüstern und Remus wusste, dass es stimmte, während er die Augen schloss und Myron, in diesem Moment, lauschte.

Fin

---

Und? UNd? UND? 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Erneut etwas, dass uns im Rollenspiel eingefallen ist... Nur Tante Helen gehört mit, der Rest JKR.

---

Tante Helen

Sirius Black war das erste Mal in seinem Leben nervös. Weder sein erster Schultag, der letzte Ball in Hogwarts, noch die Prüfungen oder der Bruch mit seiner Familie hatten ihm jemals solch unzählige Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn getrieben. In seinem Magen siegte ein flaues Gefühl und jedwede Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen, während er die Finger nervös ineinander verschränkte. Sogar seine grauen Augen huschten gehetzt hin und her und sein Herz schlug deutlich schneller, als normal. Dann lief auch noch eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinauf und ließ, jene feinen Haare in seinem Nacken empor stehen. Eigentlich vermochte es kaum noch schlimmer zu werden und in den gesamten 20 Jahren seines Lebens war ihm noch niemals so übel gewesen. Selbst die Feuerwhiskeyorgie mit James und das Erwachen danach, hatte diesen Effekt gehabt.

Ein Zustand, welchen er nicht dulden wollte und doch keine Lösung dafür fand. Einfach Augen zu und durch hieß wohl die Devise, auch wenn ihn dies nicht gelassener werden ließ. Immerhin musste er es nicht alleine durchstehen und schon wanderte seine Hand zu jener von Remus, da diese wie ein fester Halt wirkte und ihn am völligen Durchdrehen hinderte. Der Werwolf wirkte relativ gefasst, auch wenn

man bei ihm niemals auf das innere Gefühlsleben schließen konnte, besonders nicht nach dem äußeren Eindruck, allerdings wirkten seine Finger recht kühl und eine schmale Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet, die Sirius bereits sehr vertraut schien.

Was war, wenn sie ihn nicht leiden konnte? Sein Gesicht nicht mochte oder seine Abstammung verfluchte? Vielleicht hatte sie auch etwas gegen lange Haare oder Auroren? Wenn er nicht gut genug für ihn war und sie es ihm sagte? Was war, wenn er sich völlig daneben benehmen würde oder ihre Lieblingsvase ausversehen zerbrechen? Würde Remus sich gegen ihn entscheiden und auf das Urteil seiner vertrauten Bezugsperson hören? Würde er nach den zwei Tagen alleine nach London zurückkehren, als Single? Eiskalte Schauen durchfluteten seinen Körper.

Der Animagus blickte zweifelnd auf das hell gestrichene Gebäude, welches vor ihnen stand, den gut gepflegten Garten und die hohen Ranken von Efeu, die es einrahmten. Wer von ihnen die Idee gehabt hatte, Remus Großtante zu besuchen, war noch immer ein Rätsel. Allerdings wusste der angehende Auror, dass sie nach dem Tod von seinen Eltern, seine einzige Verwandte gewesen war, die Interesse an ihm gezeigt und ihm ein Überleben ermöglich hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit Geld versorgt, ihn bei sich aufgenommen und war neben seine Freunden zu einer Stütze geworden, die der labile Junge, mehr als benötigt hatte. Sirius verdrängte die Erinnerungen, an jene Zeiten, da sie ihm kaum Freude bereiteten. So gesehen waren sie schließlich beide Waisen. Da schien es kaum verkehrt sie endlich einmal zu besuchen und den Partner ihres geliebten Fastenkels vorzustellen. Wie sie darauf reagierte, stand natürlich in den Sternen, aber bei ihr, wollte Remus einfach ehrlich sein und nicht tausende von kleinen Notlügen erfinden, um es geheim zu halten. Und nun standen sie mitten in der Nacht, da sie früher nicht von London nach Schottland hatten aufbrechen können, mit ihrem Gepäck vor der Tür und waren äußerst erschöpft und nervös zu gleichen Teilen.

„Keine Sorge, Sirius. Es wird nicht in einem Desaster enden.". Der junge Mann klang gerade so, als wollte er sich mit diesen Worten selbst überzeugen und holte tief Luft, bevor er an der antiken Klingel läutete, die nicht so recht zu dem Haus passen wollte. Nach zehn Sekunden dann, öffnete sich das schwere Holz knarrend und eine ältere Dame kam zum Vorschein. Sie war um die 60 Jahre und trug ihr grau meliertes Haar zu einem Dutt nach oben gesteckt, während an ihrem Körper einfache, braune Roben zu entdecken waren. Ihr Gesicht wirkte auf den Black vom ersten Moment an sympathisch. Nicht nur das er darin seinen Werwolf erkannte und dessen gütigen Ausdruck, auch die tiefen Lachfalten, um ihre Augen zeugten von einer starken und fröhlichen Persönlichkeit, was sie sicherlich robust machte. Endlich begann sein Puls langsamer zu werden und der Schweiß tränkte nicht mehr seine Kleidung. Immerhin blieben sie kaum länger, als ein Wochenende, da beide nicht länger von ihrem Beruf fernzubleiben vermochten.

„Ah, endlich seid ihr angekommen. Ich habe schon begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen.". Sie lächelte und schloss jeden von ihnen kräftig in die Arme, beinahe so kräftig, dass es dem Animagus die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Sie roch nach Kuchen und er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn es diesen zum morgigen Frühstück gab und noch viel mehr.

„Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren… Kommt doch herein.". Helen trat aus dem Weg und ermöglichte somit den ersten Blick in das innere des Hauses. Sirius schmunzelte, als er die ungeheuer überladen wirkende Einrichtung erblickte und all die kleinen Details, die sich verspielt in das Gesamtbild einfügten. Ihre Taschen wurden magisch in den ersten Stock gebracht und die kleine Gesellschaft zog in die Wohnstube ein. Die gesamte Zeit über, ließ Remus nicht seine Hand los, sondern drückte eher noch stärker zu. Helen gab kein Kommentar darüber ab, viel mehr wich ihr Lächeln niemals, als sie sich auf die bequeme Couch niederließen. Schnell waren auf magische Weise auch schon Kaffee und kleine Sandwichs auf den Tisch parat gestellt worden, die aber kaum jemand anrührte. Eine gewisse Reserviertheit hielt sie noch immer gefangen. Sie sprachen über die Reise, über das Wetter und Gott und wie Welt, die vergangene Schulzeit und die gegenwärtigen Beschäftigungen der jungen Männer, bis Helen leise eine Frage murmelte.

„Und wie lange seid ihr nun schon ein Paar?".

Schweigen. Sirius sah hinab auf seine Schuhe, Helen aufmerksam in ihre Gesichter und Remus… Nun, der fand überhaupt keinen Punkt, auf welchen er sich zu konzentrieren vermochte und schweifte mit dem Blick durch die Luft. Genau mit solchen Fragen hatte Padfoot gerechnet, aber darauf gehofft, dass sie niemals eintraten. Da hatte er sich glatt von dem Vertrauen würdigem Äußeren der Großtante täuschen lassen. Das Ticken der Uhr wirkte lauter, als ihr Ein und Ausatmen, bis Remus sich räusperte und versuchte die rote Färbung seiner Wangen zu verbergen.

„In zwei Monaten werden es vier Jahre.". Die Zahl laut ausgesprochen zu hören wirkte beeindruckender, als es nur im Inneren zu wissen und Moony schluckte und strich unruhig über den Handrücken von Sirius, der sich auch gefangen hatte.

„Oh, das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Mein Albert, möge er in Frieden ruhen, und ich haben schon nach zwei Jahren das Ja Wort geschlossen, aber die Jugend heut zu Tage, wartet ja lieber immernoch ab.". Sie stockte und für einen Moment bemerkte man, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeite, als wäge sie diese Information ausgiebig ab und niemand ahnte, wie sie genau damit umging. Schließlich nippte sich ein weiteres Mal an ihrer Tasche und mustere das Paar.

„Aber ich rede und rede… Und ihr seid sicher müde und wollt in eure Betten.", Helen stand auf und ließ das Geschirr mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verschwinden, bevor sie sich in Richtung der Treppe aufmachte. Sirius war es kaum noch gewohnt, dass man sich so um ihn kümmerte und er sich kaum Sorgen bereiten musste, besonders nicht um seine Verpflegung.

„Ich habe für euch das Gästezimmer her gerichtet. Es ist gleich das Erste im Flur, neben dem Bad.". Gutmütig deutete sie auf die Treppe und wartete darauf, dass die ehemaligen Gryffindors ihren Anweisungen folgten. Remus und Sirius erhoben sich ein wenig unsicher. Bevor sie jedoch die Stufen hinauf traten, küsste der Werwolf seine Helen auf die Wange.

„Danke für Alles.". Die Worte klangen nicht einmal besonders laut, aber sie zeugten von Ehrlichkeit und man erkannte, wie tief sie die ältere Dame rührten und sie den Blick abwandte. Sirius fühlte sich unwohl bei dieser privaten Szene anwesend zu sein und versuchte sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schlecht gelaufen.", kommentierte Remus, drehte sich zu Sirius und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand, um seinen Bettnachbarn besser im Visier zu haben. Das Schlafzimmer war komfortabel, wenn auch nicht sonderlich groß, so schienen die Decken ihren müden Gliedern ausreichend Entspannung zu gönnen. Die unterschiedlichen Portraits an den Wänden beachteten sie dabei kaum, da ihr stechender Blick, kaum beruhigend schien. Sirius lag auf dem Rücken und hielt die Arme verschränkt über dem baren Bauch, als sein Blick den von Remus traf.

„Nein… Deine Großtante ist wirklich ein besonderen Mensch.". Der Animagus wusste, wie man die Verwandten pflegen sollte, welche einen wirklich liebten und es nicht nur aus reiner Pflichterfüllung taten und wie hoch man diese schätzte. Helen würde ihn mit Sicherheit, wie einen Sohn aufnehmen. Ein gutes Gefühl, wenn auch teilweise ungewohnt, als hätte er es verlernt.

„Ich weiß…", murmelte er Werwolf und begann sacht mit seinen Fingern über Sirius Gesicht zu fahren, vorsichtig tastende Linien weiter hinab zu zeichnen und spürte dabei die Gänsehaut auf der Haut von Padfoot, die feinen Härchen, welche sich aufstellen. Verwirrte Augen sahen ihn an.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa?", bevor Remus allerdings zu einer Antwort anzusetzen vermochte, klopfte es leise an der Tür und die Zwei blickten sich ratlos an. Rasch schälte sich der schmächtige Mann aus dem Bett, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Mit einem freudigen Grinsen auf den Zügen, einem Körbchen in der Hand und deutlich angeheitert – ihr beinahe Enkel vermochte den strengen Geruch von Likör überdeutlich zu riechen – schritt Helen in das Zimmer. Sie schien die Situation rasch zu erfassen, besonders da beide Herren halbnackt im selben Raum verweilten.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber ich habe noch etwas vergessen.". Die Frau nahm den Korb hervor und Remus Pupillen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er den Inhalt erkannte. Kondome…  
Und zwar… Sehr viele Kondome, in allen Farben des Regenbogens und Geschmacksrichtungen von Erdbeere bis Lakritze. Manche davon besaßen sogar Noppen oder andere abstruse Formen. Sein Mund blieb offen stehen und kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Sogar Sirius ahnte nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Falls ihr sie brauchen solltet und das werdet ihr Verliebten tun, stelle ich sie einfach hier ab.". Helen platzierte ihr Geschenk auf dem Nachtisch und noch immer schlug ihr überraschtes Schweigen entgegen, was sie aber nicht beachtete oder störte.

„Ah und macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn es lauter werden sollte. Mein Zimmer liegt am anderen Ende des Ganges und ich höre sowieso nicht mehr so gut.". Nun lachte sie leise auf und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter.

„Mach endlich deinen Mund zu, sonst fliegt da Ungeziefer rein.".

„Ich…", begann der perplexe und starre Moony.

„Danke, Helen. Das ist sehr nett von dir.", beendete Sirius die Worte und verbarg seinen Schock weitaus besser, als sein Geliebter. Aber auch ihm steckte er tief in den Knochen und die gesamte Situation erschien mehr, wie ein Traum, als die Realität. Er hatte Helen tatsächlich falsch eingeschätzt und sie für übermäßig großmütterlich gehalten. Sie war eine verdammt aufgeschlossene Person.

„Kein Problem, dafür bin ich doch da und habt viel Spass ihr Zwei.". Mit einem Zwinkern schien sie verschwunden und schon fiel die Tür erneut ins Schloss. Remus harrte noch immer auf seinem Platz auf und bekam den Mund nicht zu, erst als der Schwarzhaarige ihn mit seinen Lippen verschloss, floss erneut Leben in dessen taube Glieder.

„Was ist da eben geschehen.", fragte er leise, nachdem er wieder Luft bekam. Der Animagus setzte sich frivol auf das Bett und zuckte sacht mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist eben eine ganz besondere Person.", lautete dann die Antwort und nur schwerlich schaffte der Werwolf den Rückweg auf die weiche Matratze. Padfoot hatte sich währenddessen nach dem Korb ausgestreckt und suchte amüsiert durch die Ansammlung. Sortierte hier und da eines aus, während er andere auf die linke Seite schob. Remus hob eine Braue.

„Du willst sie doch nicht ernsthaft benutzen?".

„Wo sie nun schon einmal da sind…", kokettierte der Black unschuldig und warf das schwarze Exemplar, welches nach Lakritze schmeckte auf den Boden, wo es für ewig in Ungnade gefallen verweilen würde.

„Aber ich dachte, du wärest müde.", sprach er, während er seine Glieder streckte.

„Aber sie hat gesagt, wir dürften laut sein und das erachte ich, als verlockend genug, um die Müdigkeit zu ignorieren.". Nun stahl sich auch ein Lächeln auf Remus Gesicht und er fuhr dort fort, wo er vor wenigen Minuten aufgehört hatte.

„Wo du Recht hast.", flüsterte er.

„Sie ist eben eine ganz besondere Person, auch wenn sie wohl zu stark den Alkohol genießt.". Remus Lachen ging im lustvollen Stöhnen unter.

Helen schlief die Nacht vorzüglich, wenn auch mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Fin

---


	7. Chapter 7

Ein kurzer Austausch von Pergament im Unterricht D JKR besitzt uns doch irgendwie alle...

---

Paper days

Moony… Mir ist langweilig.

_Das ist nicht mein Problem._

Doch das ist dein Problem.

_Warum, Black?_

Wenn mir langweilig wird, dann werde ich grummelig und lasse es am Ende an dir aus oder an Snivellus und daran ist dir sicher nicht gelegen.

…

Ach komm schon… Du kannst mich nicht ignorieren.

…

Sieh her… Ich mache meine wundervollen Hundeaugen.

…

Ha!

_Findest du es nicht ein wenig kindisch Papierbällchen nach mir zu werfen. Außerdem hat Binns dich eben bereits zum Nachsitzen geordert_.

Das sind nur weitere sinnlose Stunden und außerdem genieße ich jetzt wieder deine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

_Wunderbar._

Du kannst dich mir einfach nicht entziehen, Moony.

_Es überrascht dich vielleicht, dass es auch Leute im Universum gibt, die der Meinung sind, das sich nicht alles, um dich dreht, Padfoot._

Oh, jetzt ist meine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Wie kannst du mir so etwas nur ins Gesicht sagen.

_Ich kenne deine theatralische Art, Black. Damit kannst du mich nicht mehr beeindrucken._

Aber einen Versuch war es wert!

_Wenn du meinst…_

**Hey Moony… Hey Padfoot, mir ist langweilig.**

Ah noch ein weiteres Opfer des wohl monotonsten Lehrers aller Zeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der nach seinem Tod einfach weiter macht.

_Ich glaube, Prongs hat es bereits dahin gerafft._

**Ja… Der schläft tief und fest und träumt von Evans.**

Oder vom Sieg über die Idioten von Slytherin. (wenn er von Evans träumt, beginnt er meißt zu sabbern)

_Sirius… Ich will nicht wissen, woher du das weißt._

**Die zu schlagen wird wohl kein Problem sein.**

Nein, besonders nicht, mit der Verletzung von Kelstone. (und Moony … scharfe Beobachtungsgabe)

_Quidditch und ein James Potter, der sein Kopfkissen mit Speichel bedeckt… Ist es schon so weit mit mir gekommen, dass ich darüber nachdenke…_

**Ja ohne ihren Sucher sind sie einfach nur Durchschnitt. Und es macht mir Sorgen, dass Sirius über unsere Schlafgewohnheiten Bescheid weiß.**

Moony, sei nicht immer so dramatisch und außerdem ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn ihr eure Vorhänge nicht zuzieht.

**Heißt das, du beobachtest uns im Schlaf?**

Naja, eigentlich nur Remus und seinen perfekt geformten Torso, seine Lippen, die immer ein Stück offen bleiben...

**Zu viel Information und Ekel, Padfoot. Ich werde auch schlafen. Weckt mich, wenn es vorbei ist.**

…

Moony?

…

Was habe ich den jetzt schon wieder gemacht?

_Ich versuchte Notizen zu schreiben, Padfoot. Zufällig ist das Thema äußerst interessant!_

Nicht so interessant wie ich und warum bist du rot geworden.

_Ich bin nicht rot geworden, Black._

Doch…

_Hör auf mir mit deinem Finger vor dem Gesicht herum zu fuchteln._

Mache ich dich nervös?

_Nein und jetzt würde ich gerne mehr über die Hauselfenrevolution von 1278 hören, wenn es dir genehm ist._

Hm, du wirkst aber nervös.

…

Moony, das hatten wir schon einmal.

_Jetzt schmoll mich nicht an… Die zitternde Unterlippe steht dir nicht._

Aber, wenn du mir keine Beachtung schenkst.

_Ach, Padfoot._

…

_Haben wir jetzt auf einmal die Rollen getauscht?_

Nein, ich kann dich einfach nicht anschweigen.

_Ich hoffe du hast eben gesehen wie sehr ich mit den Augen gerollt habe._

Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet.

_Sirius kann ich dich etwas fragen?_

Immer doch, Remus.

_Nun… Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint?_

Was ernst gemeint?

_Naja du weißt schon._

Nein?!

_Das von vorhin._

Remus trotz aller Vorzüge kann ich keine Gedanken lesen, auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde.

_Hm, mit dem Beobachten._

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so rot werden kannst.

_Lenk nicht vom Thema ab._

Aber dein Anblick ist gerade furchtbar faszinierend.

_SIRIUS BLACK!_

Ja das bin ich…

…

Bevor das wieder ausartet… Natürlich habe ich das ernst gemeint.

_Warum sagst du sowas?_

Warum fragst du nach einem Grund?

_Einfach weil es mich interessiert hat._

Keine Ahnung, vielleicht einfach weil es wahr ist.

_Ich konzentriere mich jetzt auf den Unterricht._

Aber der ist doch sowieso fast vorbei. Wir sollten dann wohl Prongs und Wormtail wecken.

…

Moony?

_Ja?_

Hast du mich noch gern?

_Natürlich, Padfoot._

_---_

_Meinst du es hat ihnen gefallen?_

Ich weiß nicht, aber wer könnte unserem Charme wiederstehen?

_Hm, ob sie vielleicht eine Review hinterlassen könnten?_

Wenn sie auch bei Binns Unterricht haben, dann finden sie bestimmt die Zeit dafür._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Ein kurzes Drabble über die beiden Puppys in ihrer animalischen Form 8D ... Und wieder einmal gehört JKR alles und mir nur dieser olle, alte PC

---

Caninus Lupus

Er lauschte dem Klang des Mondes, der uralten Melodie und fühlte die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit in seinem Herzen. Und er wüsste, er würde sie bekommen. Die Schmerzen der Verwandlung waren vergessen, ebenso die Sorgen, die den Jungen stetig plagten, viel mehr hatte der tierische Verstand über den menschlichen gesiegt und das einzige, was nun zählte waren Eindrücke, die seine Sinne berauschten. Der Wolf streckte seine kräftigen Glieder und erhob sich von dem Holzboden. Er erkannte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Da schwebten vertraute Gerüche durch die Luft, wirkten die Präsenzen überdeutlich und er lauschte den Herzschlägen seiner Begleiter, welche ihm Ruhe schenkten. Gelb glommen seine Augen auf, als er den Blick wandte, um sie zu betrachten. Tiere, doch keine Opfer, da es seinem Hunger nicht nach solchem Fleisch verlangte. Die Ratte versteckte sich auf dem Rücken des Hirsches und der schwarze Hund betrachtete ihn mit neugierigen Augen. Etwas, wie Zuneigung lag in ihren Gebärden und Moony ließ ein Knurren vernehmen. Bleiches Licht ließ sein Fell direkt silbern wirken und zeichnete die Umrisse des Monstrums weich, als wäre es kaum mehr ein Geschöpf, das sich nach Blut sehnte.

Durch einen langen Gang entkamen sie der Enge der Hütte und fanden sich bald in mitten von dichtem Gebüsch wieder. Hoch gewachsene Bäume und der Duft von unzähligen Kreaturen, die zwischen ihnen lebten wiesen die Nacht aus und rasch liefen ihre Pfoten und Hufe über die Wurzeln, ohne sich einmal zu verfangen. Der Mond leuchtete ihnen den Pfad und keine der anderen wilden Kreaturen wagte sich in die Nähe der Gemeinschaft, da sie die Gefahr richtig einschätzten. Überall lauerten Schatten, die sie nicht beachteten und durch einen weit hallenden Ruf kündigte Moony ihre Anwesenheit an. Einem Menschen wäre wohl das Blut in den Adern gefroren oder der Wahnsinn hätte ihn auf der Stelle ergriffen.

Der Wolf und der Hund rannten voraus. Nebeneinander nahmen sie sich kaum etwas an Größe und man sah ihnen die naive Freude eines Tieres direkt an. Meist berührten sich ihre Leiber an der Schulter und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Schwarze sprang seinen Begleiter von der Seite an, zwang ihn somit im Rennen innezuhalten und beinahe das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Murrend richtete er sich zu seiner voller Größe auf und sprang seinerseits verspielt auf den Animagus und drückte diesen mit seinem Gewicht in das feuchte Gras. Deutlich trat das Spiel der unnatürlichen Muskeln unter dem Fell hervor und zeugte davon, dass es sich um keinen normalen Wolf handelte.

Ohne Mühe hielten seine Pranken den Hund in einer unbequemen Haltung gefangen, verletzten ihn dabei jedoch nicht. Seine Schnauze nährte sich derer von seinem Partner und schon schnellte eine rosa Zunge aus dem Maul und fuhr Moony einmal quer über das Antlitz. Für einen Augenblick wirkte der Werwolf noch geschockt, dann entrang sich seiner Kehle ein tiefes Grollen und er ließ von Padfoot ab, deutete ihm dabei an ihm zu folgen. Weiter die Vorzüge der Nacht zu genießen, in welcher die Gesetze des Tages nicht mehr von Bedeutung schien. In der jede Konvention und Regel des Tages verging und man Geheimnisse nicht mehr in sich tragen musste. Die dunklen Pupillen bohrten sich in die Grellen und ein stummes Einverständnis wurde geschlossen, von dem nur sie Wissen besaßen.  
Und die zwei Kreaturen wussten diesen Umstand zu nutzen und sich naive Zuneigung zu schenken, welche im Tageslicht erneut in Vergessenheit geriet.

Fin  
---

Und? ... Eure Meinung... her damit ;P


End file.
